


The Moons and Stars (they keep us apart)

by ColourfulVoid



Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Akemi Homura Needs a Hug, Being Homura Is Suffering, Bittersweet, Cinnamon Roll Kaname Madoka, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, I ended up not doing a lot of femslash feb cause I got busy and the pressure was too much, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Time Loop, and by shenanigans I mean sadness, another world - Freeform, but this was for the 12th day, general madoka shenanigans, no beta we die like men, thats the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: In the midst of her time loop frenzy, Homura takes a moment to sit and talk to Madoka.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620283
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The Moons and Stars (they keep us apart)

It was the 100th time that Homura looped, she decided to take a break. Well, less like decided and more like Madoka had dragged her into it after noticing how weary Homura was. And of course, Homura couldn’t say no. They laid in the grass on the riverbank, staring up into the sky. Homura held Madoka’s hand tightly, squeezing it every so often to make sure she was still there.

“Hey Madoka?” Homura asked quietly, stars reflecting in eyes that stared miles away.

“Yeah?”

“Do you… ever think about what would happen if we lived in a different world?”

“Different world?”

Madoka turned to look at Homura, but she continued to stare off.

“Yeah… like a world without magical girls, or witches.”

Madoka rolled back, staring at the sky as well.

“Hmm.. no not really. I like the world the way it is. After all, this is the world where I met you! Why do you ask?”

This time Homura rolled over, but she rolled away from Madoka, keeping her face hidden.

“No reason… just curious.”

“Homura? Are you alright?”

Homura made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob, albeit one choked back.

“I’ll be fine, everyone will be fine, all I have to do is try harder.”

She still faced away from Madoka, but the sounds of sobbing were clear.

“If I’m destined to fail in this world, I’ll make another where I can love you.”

Madoka tore her eyes away from Homura and stared back into the sky.

“That sounds pretty nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The Fanfiction Writing (and reading) Community Discord](https://discord.gg/G4vrXDh)   
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Colourful_Void)  
> [My Tumblr](https://void-of-many-colours.tumblr.com)


End file.
